When an individual contacts an organization, the individual may interact with an inbound/outbound communication system, such as an interactive voice response (IVR) system. The IVR system may determine an identity of the individual, as well as a representative capable of handling the individual's call.
Upon the IVR system determining the individual's identity, the inbound call system may generate a graphical user interface (GUI) with information about the individual. The GUI is then presented on a computing device of a representative, to aid the representative in handling the individual's call.
More specifically, the GUIs may provide physician contact information, thereby allowing the representative and the caller to engage in a three-way call with a provider's office, for example to schedule an appointment. These calls last minutes, provide and yield limited information, thereby being unsatisfactory to the caller.
However, the GUIs may also provide the representative with data specific to the caller, but in a layered structure such that vast amounts of caller-specific data is only displayed via the GUI after numerous windows, drop downs, etc. are opened and data is selected. Such GUIs are often limited to providing data that allows a representative to interact with the caller regarding only past events. Largely, the representative is left to process the data in some fashion and draw conclusions from same as the representative engages with the customer. Resources are wasted including the representatives time necessary to process this information and route the caller to other representatives should the current representative be unable to determine information and/or address the caller's needs. Little, if anything, is done to anticipate the needs of the customer or tailor the interaction to those needs. Bandwidth of such known systems is limited by the limited automation and intelligence integrated in such systems, with little intelligence and automation integrated at the user interface level for the benefit of the representative. Known systems instead rely on representatives to gather information, process information mentally, draw conclusions and make decisions that may be wrong or inaccurate.